The Host
by Rizanami
Summary: Sebuah petaka terjadi, ketika Eren menemukan seekor kupu - kupu merah, dan tiba - tiba ia bermetamorfosis menjadi monster pemakan manusia. warning inside
1. Chapter 1

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Warning: gore, gaje, School Life AU, OOC, kanibalisme, berharap tidak ada typo, newbie level in writing

Summary

Sebuah petaka terjadi, ketika Eren menemukan seekor kupu - kupu merah, dan tiba - tiba ia bermetamorfosis menjadi monster pemakan manusia.

* * *

Chapter 01:

The Quarrel

.

.

.

"Eren, ini PR-mu sudah aku kerjakan!" Mikasa menyodorkan buku bersampul hitam itu kepada Eren. Padahal saat itu saudara angkatnya sedang dikerumuni banyak orang - kebiasaan seorang cowok populer di kelas lah... Dan kerumunan temannya sekarang melempar pandangan menuduh kepadanya. Gawat! Pikir Eren. Reputasinya bisa keruh jika ketahuan kalau Mikasa mengerjakan PR untuknya. Maka ia segera mencari kata untuk berkilah.

"Ah, bagaimana Mikasa? PR dari sir Smith seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit kan? Mungkin sebaiknya lain kali kamu mengerjakannya sendiri." ujar Eren sekenanya sambil menyabet buku tugasnya dari Mikasa.

"Ya ampun, Mikasa? Kamu nyontek pekerjaannya Eren? Iya sih, Eren itu kakakmu, tapi jangan mentang - mentang begitu kamu manfaatin dia. Kerjakan sendiri dong!" hardik Annie. Si perempuan pirang bertinggi di bawah rata - rata.

Syukurlah hanya Annie yang terang - terangan menghardik. Yang lain karena tidak sampai hati hanya memandanginya risih.

"Kalau dipikir - pikir selama Mikasa jadi adiknya Eren selalu saja bikin repot!"  
ah sial, ternyata yang lain masih ada yang berhati dingin macam Annie itu.  
Mikasa memilih menerima semua cemooh yang tak seharusnya itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup melawan balik - karena rasa kasih tak berbalasnya kepada Eren, ia akan menutup mulutnya. Menerima segala ampas perbuatan sang saudara tiri. Mikasa rela hati meskipun saat itu Eren pun memandangnya persis sama dengan teman - temannya yang lain.

Seolah - olah artinya,  
"Kamu itu ceroboh atau bodoh sih?! Harusnya kamu memberikan buku tugasku saat tidak ada yang melihat. Atau jangan - jangan kamu sengaja ingin membuatku terlihat buruk di depan kelas hah?"

Yah, Eren selalu bersikap tak adil kepadanya seperti itu. Air susu dibalas air tuba. Namun Mikasa tetap tegar dan mengalah.

Pada bangku di deret ketiga dekat jendelalah tempat Mikasa akan menaruh tasnya. Di sanapun sudah hadir sahabat dekatnya, Armin.

"Eren itu memang keterlaluan ya." kata Armin.  
"Tidak apa - apa!" ujar Mikasa sambil merapatkan helai scarf merah yang menjadi ciri style-nya.  
"Aku benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Kenapa kamu bisa terima aja disia - siakan Eren?"  
"Itu... Karena aku berhutang budi padanya..."  
"Iyaaa iyaaa... Aku tahu hutang budi! Yang kamu bilang 8 tahun yang lalu orang tuamu dibunuh terus kamu diculik dan Erenlah yang menyelamatkanmu... Sampai kahtam berapa kali kamu mengulang ceritamu itu?"  
"Itu... Karena hutang budiku takkan lunas begitu saja dengan mengerjakan PR-nya, mencuci pakaiannya, Atau membersihkan kamarnya..."  
"Kalau dipikir, kamu itu adik atau pembantunya sih? Yang kamu lakuin justru bikin Eren makin kelewat batas."

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sir Smith melangkah ke dalam ruang kelas membuat kegaduhan mendadak berhenti semua murid kembali duduk pada tempatnya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak lupa dengan PR Kimia minggu lalu, sekarang kumpulkan di mejaku."

seorang murid ber-tagname Marlowe Freudenberg berdiri mengambil buku tugas teman - temannya dan menumpuknya di meja guru sesuai perintah sir Smith

"Oh ya, sebelum pelajaran kumulai. Ada baiknya kuberi tahu dulu, bahwa nanti pulang sekolah bagi yang mendaftar di akademi militer silakan lihat pengumumuman penerimaannya di papan informasi hall utama."

"Naa... Eren, kamu juga mendaftar di akademi militer kan?" sepanjang lorong Annie terus menggelayut di lengan Eren membuat pemuda itu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti diterima, kamu kan siswa paling pandai di angkatan kita!?"  
"Eh, soal itu entahlah... Aku harap begitu, semoga saja." Eren merendah

"Wah hebat! Mikasa dapat nilai tertinggi di tes penerimaan militer!"  
"Apa benar?"  
"Iya! Padahal pesaingnya ada dua puluh ribuan orang dan yang diterima cuma 150!"  
Mendengar kasak kusuk tentang Mikasa dari kerumunan yang mengitari papan info, Eren menerobos mereka untuk memverifikasi kebenarannya.

.

.

**1. MIKASA ACKERMAN**  
**Kelas 3 - 2**  
**keterangan: Lolos**  
**Nilai: 8,42**  
**Peringkat: 1/150**

.

.

.

Itulah yang tertulis paling atas dalam daftar, keseluruhan nama ada 12 orang dan Eren memeriksanya satu persatu. Sayang sekali namanya tidak ditemukan di sana, yang berarti ia tidak diterima.

Tepat ketika ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik, si adik tiri menampakkan batang hidungnya- ia datang dari arah tangga bersama Armin.

"Eren!" Mikasa menyapanya tapi ia hanya mendapat benturan kasar di bahunya

"Dia kenapa sih?" Armin mendelik heran.

Lembar kertas pengumuman itu sekiranya menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka. Eren tidak lolos tes militer dan mungkin itu sebabnya dia bersikap kasar begitu.

Merasa khawatir, maka Mikasa memutuskan untuk mengikuti Eren pergi kemudian menemukan Eren sesaat setelah ia melewati gerbang sekolah. Dan ia pun berlari menghampirinya.

"EREN!"  
"Ada apa? Kamu mau pulang bersamaku? Kentara sekali dari nadanya Eren sedang suram.  
"Iya!" jawab Mikasa mantap.

Mereka memang pulang bersama tetapi sepanjang jalan sedikitpun di antara keduanya tidak berbicara. Mikasa sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa ia sangat menyesal Eren tidak bisa lolos penerimaan calon taruna, tetapi ia belum mampu menemukan satu katapun yang pas. Apalagi dengan suasana hati Eren yang sedang badai, salah sekata saja akan membuat Eren marah besar.

"Eren, aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini berkali - kali, kalau aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kamu pergi." Mikasa memulai.  
"Ya, kalau nanti aku ke neraka apa kau akan ikut juga?" balas Eren sarkastik.  
Mikasa terdiam sebentar.  
"Ku harap aku bisa menarikmu dari neraka nanti."  
"Hhh... Omong kosong!"  
kemudian Eren mempercepat laju langkahnya, tetapi Mikasa juga mengikutinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu jika kamu akan kuliah di universitas Sina!" tandas Mikasa terang - terangan.

Serta merta Eren menghentikan lakunya. Ia berbalik dengan tatapan sadis.  
"Kamu pikir siapa kamu? Bilang kalau akan terus mengikutiku, aku bukan adikmu atau anakmu! Kau! Sudah lancang mencuri impianku untuk bergabung di militer, sekarang kamu seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau kamu akan cabut pendaftaranmu? Kau... Menyebalkan!"  
"Tapi Eren..."  
"Atau jangan - jangan kamu cuma ingin pamer kalau kamu bisa selalu dapat apa yang kamu inginkan?"  
"Kamu bicara apa sih?"  
"Sudah jawab saja iya! Pengkhianat!"

Rasanya seperti ulu hati tertohok oleh logam yang menyala. Air matanya hampir mengalir keluar kelopak matanya.  
"Seandainya kamu tahu, kalau yang aku inginkan di dunia ini cuma satu. Dan aku nggak pernah berhasil mendapatkannya..."  
Eren hening sejenak menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
"Padahal, yang aku inginkan Cuma selalu bias bersama Eren." ia mengusap pelan matanya.

"Itu bagus! Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Eren memutar tumitnya untuk meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Langitnya biru benar siang itu. Kalaupun ada awan, hanya seserpih awan cirrus. Eren berbaring di atas bangku taman, menatapnya lurus. Seolah ia sedang mengadu kepada langit tentang masalahnya, namun langit tak menggubrisnya. Merasa terlalu kesal, ia pun melempar kerikil ke arahnya. Namun bodoh, karena kerikil itu pasti akan kembali turun dan menghantam wajahnya.

"Ouch, sial!" Eren menggerutu karena matanya kena timpuk sendiri. Namun gerutuannya seketika berhenti saat sesuatu dari arah hutan yang ada di dekat taman itu. Terlihat seekor kupu - kupu dengan sayap merah menyala terbang di sekitar pohon kenari. Eren merasakan dirinya tertarik dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Didekatinya kupu - kupu itu dengan pelan. Lalu Eren mengulurkan telunjuknya dengan maksud agar insekta bersayap mencolok itu hinggap di jarinya. Voila! Ia benar - benar menurut dan hinggap di sana. Eren menjadi tertawa kegirangan sendiri.

Moncong dari serangga kecil itu menelusuri lekuk sidik jari Eren seperti ia sedang menghisap madu. Kupu - kupu ini mengingatkan Eren tentang seseorang. Kalau orang yang dipikirkannya itu ditunjukkan hewan ini pasti ia bakal lari ketakutan. Aneh, karena dia fobia kupu - kupu.

"Kenapa aku memikirkannya sih?" Eren menepuk dahinya kesal karena tiba - tiba mengingat Mikasa, padahal mereka saat ini sedang bertengkar.

"Mungkin aku harus membawa kupu - kupu ini untuk mengusili Mikasa!" usul Eren tiba - tiba.

Perlahan tiap sekonnya, entah kenapa gerak sayap si kupu - kupu makin lemah sampai akhirnya diam. Kemudian ia terjungkal jatuh ke tanah.

"Mati?" pikir Eren kecewa. Lalu ia memperhatikan bahwa di bekas pijakan kaki - kaki halus tadi ada sebutir benda renik bundar berwarna kekuningan. Mungkin ini telur kupu - kupu tadi.

Eren pun beranjak untuk mencari dedaunan agar dipakai inang telur ini. Tetapi tiba - tiba saja telurnya pecah mengeluarkan cairan bening yang langsung terserap ke dalam pori - pori kulit Eren.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Eren histeris ketika kemudian melihat tangannya mengering berubah menjadi hitam kemudian berubah menjadi serupa cakar. Sebentar ia celingak - celinguk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang nihil ditemukan orang.

Prosesnya berjalan dengan luar biasa cepat, kini sampai sikunya juga ikut menghitam dan kulitnya mulai mengering. Bukan cuma di tangan dirasanya aneh. Wajahnya pun terasa aneh, seperti sedang terbakar bara api dan dari dalam mulutnya, seakan semua giginya meruncing.

"UWAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

"EREN!"  
"Kenapa Mikasa?" Armin di sisi Mikasa terkejut mendengar sahabatnya itu tiba - tiba menyebut nama Eren. Mikasa menyentuh tengkuknya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Eren tadi baru saja berteriak!" ungkap Mikasa. Armin hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.  
"Tidak ada yang berteriak di sini Mikasa!"

"Tapi kenapa teriakannya jelas sekali?"  
"Mikasa, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja! Eren kan seharusnya sudah sampai di rumah dari tadi?"  
"Benar juga sih..."

Tepat dua rumah sebelum perempatan Armin mengerem sepeda anginnya, mempersilakan Mikasa untuk turun dari boncengan.  
"Terima kasih tumpangannya Armin!"  
"Kapan saja!" Armin mengangkat dua jarinya ke atas.

Rumah Mikasa, atau sebenarnya rumah keluarga Jeager, keluarga yang telah dengan setulus hati menampungnya sejak ia yatim piatu. Berdiri tegak gerbangnya menunggu untuk dimasuki. Tetapi Mikasa alih - alih masuk hanya memandanginya lama. Sementara pikirannya berputar hebat mengenai firasat buruk yang ia dapat

"Kuharap Eren memang sudah pulang."

.

.

.

**to be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Terinspirasi anime/manga Pupa. tapi saya cuma ambil dasarannya doang. udah ada yang pernah nonton animenya?

RnR please... :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunger

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, kalian keren sekali, kawan! saya terima dengan senang hati semua masukannya. Dan ada yang bertanya tadi ya? ini pairnya apa? Naomi-san, karena tidak login maka saya cuma bisa jawab jawab di sini**

**Possibly pairingnya EreMika, maaf mengecewakan *ojigi 270 derajat* saya masih terlalu "lugu" bikin hal - hal yaoi maupun sho-ai. kalo hint, saya masih berani lah...**

**Syukurlah, ini saya bisa cepat update, kebetulan sekalian di warnet daftar SBMPTN...**

**So, Happy Reading Minnaa...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hunger

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"  
"Selamat datang, Mikasa!"  
seorang wanita dengan paras yang serupa Eren menyapanya dari dapur.  
"Bu, apa Eren sudah pulang?"  
"Setahuku belum..."

'BRAKKK...'

ranselnya seketika dibanting ke kursi meja makan membuat mrs. Jaeger kaget.  
"Bu, aku pamit dulu mau cari Eren!"  
"Kenapa harus dicari? Paling lagi main dia... Hei Mikasa! Paling tidak bantulah ibu mencuci piring!"  
"Maaf bu, perasaanku tidak enak soalnya."

Dan pintu rumah pun kembali dibanting menutup

* * *

.

.

.

"Hoi, Erwin! Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Sir Smith dalam ruangannya berjalan untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu. Namun begitu dibuka, ia tak bisa melihat siapapun berdiri di depannya.

"Aku di bawah sini!" geram si pengetuk pintu.

Sir Smith menunduk. Tentu saja ia harus menunduk untuk melihat lawan bicaran yang tingginya kurang 28 cm darinya. Kepada rekan seprofesinya ia angkat senyum damainya.

"Ada apa, Levi?"  
"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan."  
"Baiklah, silakan masuk!"

Lantas sir Smith menggeser badannya dan membiarkan Levi masuk. Tak tinggal diam, ia menyeduhkan secangkir teh untuk Levi.

"Langsung ke pokok bahasannya, Kau bilang rekanmu yang ada di Luxor sudah mengirimkan objek penelitianku?"  
"Oh ya, itu adalah kupu - kupu merah yang sangat langka. Benda itu benar - benar membuat wabah mengerikan di Luxor. Mereka bersyukur kau mau mengambilnya."

"Menurut kabar yang beredar, kupu - kupu itu menginfeksi orang dengan virus aneh?"

"Ya..." kini di meja tamu sir Smith telah meletakkan kardus besar seukuran microwave. "...virus itu menyebabkan manusia yang diinfeksi ia akan menderita kelaparan yang tidak wajar sampai harus memangsa manusia lain tetapi di sisi lain ia jadi memiliki kemampuan regenerasi sel yang luar biasa cepat."

Tampaknya Levi hanya setengah perhatian mendengarkan sir Smith. Persis bibirnya membentuk huruf O, ketika memandangi kotak kardus di depannya.

"Sejak kapan lubang ini muncul?" tanya Levi horror.  
Tepat pada sisi permukaan yang dihadapi Levi, ada lubang yang cukup besar dilalui serangga bersayap lebar. Sir Smith terdorong untuk menyobek pengbungkusnya dan membongkar isi kardus.  
Ternyata di dalamnya hanya ada onggokan stoples yang pecah dan seekor kupu - kupu yang mati.

"Berapa yang mereka kirimkan?"  
"Sebenarnya dua."

Levi dan sir Smith hanya saling berpandangan ngeri.

"GAWAT!"

* * *

.

.

.

Burung gagak seharusnya tahu kalau tempat itu adalah sarang makanan- bukankah mereka hanya mencari makanan bekas alias bangkai? Tapi ada suatu sinyal yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa hutan ini adalah teritori monster lain. Seakan kalau sayap - sayap itu membawa mereka sejengkal saja ke dalamnya. Maka monster itu takkan segan menghancurkan setiap inci tulang dan dagingnya.

"Apa ini benar - benar aku?"  
Eren sadar betul ini adalah tubuhnya sendiri, ini tangan, adalah tangannya sendiri. Mulut, mulutnya sendiri. Tapi ia sulit percaya bahwa ia dengan kesadaran penuh melakukan semua hal mengerikan ini.

Darah anyir terciprat ke mana - mana, ke tanah juga ke permukaan pohon dan potongan - potongan mayat berserak di bawah kakinya. Eren mengambil salah satu potongan yang bentuknya seperti kepala manusia kemudian menggerogotinya.

"Kenapa aku makan mereka? Tapi... ini enak!" gumamnya dalam hati.

Kini tuntaslah cuilan daging dalam genggamannya. Dan pandangannya beralih kepada satu orang yang terduduk gentar di bawah sebuah pohon. Orang itu terisak dalam diam dan ketakutan.

"Aku masih lapar!" Eren merangsek maju.  
"K-ku-kumohon, j-jangan bunuh aku..."  
ia sangat gentar sampai ia lupa bahwa sebenarnya sejak tadi ia punya kesempatan untuk lari. Sialnya bahwa ia baru menyadarinya ketika tubuhnya sudah dicengkeram kuat oleh cakar monster di depannya.

"Hentikan..."

monster itu melebarkan rahangnya yang terdiri dari deret puluhan tulang runcing.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Wanita dengan seragam dinas kepolisian itu sedang jengkel - jengkelnya karena banyak telepon yang harus ia terima dan ia salurkan ke divisi lain-Benar - benar malam yang sibuk. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kegilaan seorang siswi SMA yang tiba - tiba datang dan melaporkan tentang saudaranya yang hilang.

"EREN HILANG! EREN HILANG! EREN HILAAAANG!"  
"Nona, Tenanglah dulu! Ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya." ujar sang polisi ber-tagname I. Langnar kesal

Mikasa kembali duduk di tempatnya.  
"Begini, Eren itu adalah saudaraku dan tadi sepulang sekolah kami baru bertengkar terus... Terus..."  
Mrs. Langnar mendengarnya dengan seksama.  
"...Kukira tadinya dia sudah pulang duluan ke rumah tapi setelah aku sampai di rumah, ia belum pulang, lalu aku mencarinya sampai malam hampir ke seluruh kota tapi aku tidak menemukannya, bagaimana ini? BAGAIMANAAAA?"

'kriing kriing...'  
telepon di meja mrs. Langnar lagi - lagi berdering. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Mikasa untuk menunggu sebentar

"Halo..."

...

"Apa? Pembunuhan di hutan?"

...

"Baik, akan kusambungkan!"

...

"SIAPA YANG DIBUNUH?" Mikasa kalap.  
"Nona! Astaga... Demi Tuhan, ini hanya sekelompok hiker yang tewas di hutan!" mrs. Langnar mulai tersulut emosinya.  
"Kusarankan sebaiknya nona pulanglah, mungkin saudara anda... Tadi siapa namanya..?"  
"Eren."  
"Oh ya, Eren pasti sudah pulang. Alasan mengapa nona tidak menemukannya di manapun di kota ini tentu saja karena selama itu ia sudah berada di rumah. Coba pikirkan itu nona!"  
"Eh, iya juga sih..."  
"Dari pada begitu, malah nona nanti yang akan disangka hilang." Mrs. Langnar menambahi.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu opsir Langnar."  
"Ya, tidak apa - apa! Kuharap memang benar Eren sudah pulang. Sebagai tambahan sebenarnya pelaporan orang hilang berlaku hanya jika sudah lewat 24 jam."

Wajah Mikasa merah pias mendengar uraian yang barusan. Benar - benar tingkahnya sudah berlebihan dan merepotkan. Pasti sedari tadi Mrs. Langnar sudah mendongkol padanya.

Tetapi opsir muda berkulit tan itu adalah wanita yang pemaaf dan baik hati. Tanpa segan dia mengantarkan Mikasa sampai ke depan pintu keluar kantor polisi.

"Nona pulang berjalan kaki?" tanyanya  
"Iya." jawab Mikasa.

Langsung sang opsir merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar euro.

"Naiklah taksi! Berbahaya kalau malam begini seorang gadis berjalan sendirian." titah Mrs. Langnar sambil menyelipkan lembar euro itu pada Mikasa.

"Terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotkan!" Mikasa membungkuk dalam kemudian berlalu.

* * *

.

.

.

Lampu jalanan remang menyinari jalan yang ditapakinya. Levi, pria tiga puluhan itu berjalan pulang ke kediamannya sambil sesekali menerima pesan dari rekan kerjanya, Erwin Smith.

_To: L. Ackerman_

_Bagaimana, sudah ketemu belum?_

_E. Smith_

Levi menekan tombol untuk membalas.

_To: E. Smith_

_Seluruh petugas cleaning service juga ikut membantu tapi nihil. Kepala sekolah Zacklay sangat marah tadi. Mungkinkah kupu - kupu itu berada di suatu tempat bukan di sekolah?"_

_L. Ackerman._

Kemudian ia tekan send

Sejenak ada yang mengusik perhatiannya saat ia berdiri di persimpangan dekat taman. Sosok tinggi yang sepertinya ia pernah lihat dan ia memakai seragam SMA Shingansina.

"Jaeger!" panggilnya

sosok itu menoleh, ia memang seorang Eren Jaeger, murid dari kelas 3-2, yang kebetulan ia menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang?" selidik Levi.  
"Eh... Itu, aku sedang mencari angin... Sir Ackerman sendiri?"

Levi mendengus pelan  
"Itu tidak penting, sebaiknya kamu cepat - cepat pulang! Jangan buat orang tuamu resah!"  
"B-baik, sir!"

Levi kembali melangkah, melewati Eren. Namun belum beberapa meter terlampau, mendadak pundaknya dicengkeram dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

"Jaeger, sekarang apa lagi?" geramnya dalam.  
"Maaf, sir! Bukan apa - apa." Eren menarik kembali tangannya.

Semula Levi agak berjengit melihat noda darah pekat di kemeja abunya yang tadi kena tangan Eren. Bocah menjijikkan! Pikir Levi.

"Tanganmu itu kenapa, Jaeger?"  
"Oh... Tadi aku habis tertabrak mobil, sir!" kilah Eren  
"Hmph... Cukup aneh untuk orang yang masih bisa berjalan mencari angin sehabis tertabrak mobil."

Eren cuma nyengir bloon di belakangnya.  
"Cepatlah pulang!"  
pesan Levi terakhir sebelum ia benar - benar pergi, tanpa ada yang menghentikan lajunya lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Mikasa segera menghambur ke ruang makan di mana ibu dan ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja berkumpul untuk makan malam.

"Aku pulang... Ibu, ayah, apa Eren sudah datang?"  
"Belum, ibu kira kalian akan pulang bersamaan?" nyonya Jaeger menjawabnya.  
"APAAA? Padahal tadi aku cari ke mana - mana Eren nggak ada juga. Gimana kalau Eren Hilang?" Mikasa mulai lagi kalap tingkat kolosal.  
"APA? EREN HILANG?" pak Jaeger ikutan kalap.

"Maaf bu, ayah. Aku pergi lagi! Mau cari Eren..."

'BRUKKK'

Kira Mikasa awalnya ia menabrak pilar yang sangat kokoh. Tapi ternyata...

"Itu Eren sudah pulang?!" ujar Mrs. Jaeger kalem.

"Eren!" segera Mikasa memeluk erat kakaknya itu.

"Eren, kenapa kamu kotor dan berdarah gitu?" tanya ibunya keheranan.

"Eh, ini... Tertabrak mobil..."

"APA?" Sekarang satu keluarganya kalap semua.

Eren entah kenapa jadi kesal sendiri, ia pun melepas pelukan Mikasa dengan kasar dan pergi ke lantai dua.  
"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu!"

Setelah ruang makan ditinggal Eren, semuanya menjadi senyap sejenak.

"Dari pada tertabrak mobil, lebih mirip pelaku pembunuhan sadis." mrs. Jaeger terkikik kecil dan sukses mendapat tatapan tajam puteri dan suaminya

"Ibu!"  
"Carla!"

* * *

Eren menyalakan keran shower dengan debit besar untuk membasuh seluruh tubuh kotornya. Dan juga berharap bisa melunturkan pikiran kotornya tentang kejadian tadi sore.

Tentang orang - orang di hutan yang tadi ia habisi dalam makna denotasi. Darah dan daging mereka benar - benar lezat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya, Eren sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa sekarang ketika ia melihat manusia lain, seperti ia melihat makanan.

Bahkan tadi saat Eren berpapasan dengan guru Biologinya, hampir saja ia kelepasan akan memakannya. Lalu saat Mikasa memeluknya, lebih parah lagi. Seperti ia bisa mencium aroma darah dan daging yang sangat pekat.

"Aargh sial!"

"Eren!"

Mikasa mengetuk kamar mandinya pelan.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Eren sinis.  
"eh... Maaf, aku cuma ingin bilang... Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan mengobati lukamu."  
"Aku tidak terluka!"  
"Hah?"

Eren lupa kalau tadi dia bilang baru saja kecelakaan.  
"Baiklah, terserah!"

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

"Mikasa..."

'GREP'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sedikit. Tangan Eren terselip menggenggam pergelangan Mikasa.

"Eren?"  
"Aku lapar..."  
"Kalau kamu mau, aku akan mengantarkan makan malammu ke mari."  
"Tidak perlu!"

Ruangan yang dipijaknya terasa berputar cepat. Mikasa mendadak ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tahu - tahu kepalanya sudah terantuk dinding basah dan hal terakhir yang ia bisa rasakan adalah seperti seluruh tubuhnya yang terkoyak.

Perih sekejap

Tetapi kemudian ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun

"Mikasa..."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
